1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothes or garments and, more particularly, to a garment which is provided with a covering such as a weather-protective cover adapted to be put on the garment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, one given garment is not suitable with all types of weather. When weather condition is expected to change, one wears a basic garment and preferrably carries additional coverings such as a wind breaker or weather-protective cover which may become necessary.
For instance, in hiking or mountain climbing, while wearing a garment having high air permeability is sufficient for active work or exercise during mild weather, it may become necessary to wear additional clothes having low air permeability when strong wind begins to blow or when the air temperature becomes low due to a sudden change in weather. Conversely, one sometimes starts exercise wearing a covering such as a wind breaker over basic training clothes, and after the body is warmed up, the covering is taken off.
Hitherto, therefore, it has been necessary to carry the coverings in hand or in a knapsack, bag or the like while the weather condition does not require to wear them. It is quite laborious and troublesome to carry such coverings in hand or to take the coverings out of the knapsack or bag each time the weather changes, particularly in cases of a long-distance hiking, mountain climbing or an exercise.
Convenience in carrying the covering, as well as in putting them on and off, is desirable not only in mountain climbing or exercise but also in daily life.